Keyword searches using a search engine are common today. When a search engine does not return the desired results, users often have to guess what other alternative search terms or words queries they may use to render the desired search results. For example, a user may have a problem with his computer and has done a number of searches on a search engine using various combinations of terms but is unable to find the solution the user seeks. As the user enters the keyword(s), the search engine displays some alternative search terms using a “type ahead” feature. However, the search engine offers no or very little other information concerning these alternative search terms. Thus, the user again has to guess which alternative search term(s) may lead to the desired search results.